Reclosable cartons used in the food industry such as the cereal boxes generally comprise a front and rear wall opposite to the front wall, first and second opposite side wall, a top wall, and a bottom wall opposite to the top wall. Such cartons are typically provided with a closure device comprising a tab on a flap extending from an upper portion of one of the front or rear walls and a slot in a tap extending from the other of the front or rear walls. The tab is receivable in the slot to effect reclosure of the carton after being opened, see for example U.S. Patent Application US 2012/0160905 A1.
It might occur that the consumers dislike having to open multiple flaps to get access to the articles stored in the carton. Hence, a need still exists to provide a carton with an easy and intuitive opening and easily and reliably reclosable while keeping the articles safe from any kind of contamination.